Everybody Loves Therapy
by geekischic
Summary: Booth hates therapy already, but when the subject of Brennan comes up, it becomes even more awkward than it already was...


**This idea just popped into my head one day. I posted it on the FOX fan forums a few weeks back, but forgot to add it here. Hope you enjoy :)**

Booth was lying on a brown leathery couch, hands crossed over his chest as he took interest in his surroundings. Many doctorates and other important certificates hung in various frames all over the walls of the room he was in, and many shelves, stuffed with books, surrounded the walls of the room.

He heard the door open and close, and he turned his head to observe who had joined him. A brunette woman in her thirties walked into the room and took a seat in a chair next to the couch. "Hello Agent Booth."

He smiled nervously at her. "Hello doctor."

She picked up a folder and a pen from the desk next to her. She observed the file it contained and turned her attention back to the agent. "It says here that a friend of yours requested you visit a doctor about this 'problem' that you're having."

Booth sighed. "Yeah, Angela suggested it."

The doctor nodded her head and laced her fingers together. "And what is the nature of this problem of yours?"

Booth looked away from the woman. "Well, Doc," he paused, "It's okay if I call you Doc right? I mean, if it's disrespectful or if it makes you uncomfortable I understand-"

She held up a hand to stop him, pairing it with a smile. "Doc is fine. Now, stop changing the subject. What is this problem?"

Booth bit his lip nervously. "Well, um it's just," Doc widened her eyes and nodded. "I just… I… I' m in love with my partner." Booth blurted it out, his face turning a healthy shade of red.

"And what is your partner's name?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Doc nodded once again. "Ah, yes, I've heard of her."

Booth chuckled. "Well, who hasn't? She's an amazing, world famous forensic anthropologist and author."

Doc chuckled at her patient. "So, you're in love with your partner. What is it that is causing the problem?"

Booth closed his eyes, as if it would allow him to more easily find a way to explain to Doc how complicated it was. "Well, you see, we were assigned to work together by the FBI 3 years ago. Since then, we've become very close friends. I trust her with my life, and I'm pretty sure that she trusts me with hers." Doc nodded slowly and understandingly.

"It would be a lie to say that there isn't chemistry between us. I feel like I could cut the tension with a knife whenever we're in the same room." Booth lightly chuckled to himself. "And, lately, I've felt like I've… like I've started to become attracted to her as more than just a friend."

Doc examined Booth's eyes as if there was a hidden meaning in them. "How did you begin to realize this attraction?"

"We've been in plenty of life or death situations in the past, but now whenever we're faced with those types of situations, I'm terrified that I won't see her again."

"I see." Doc paused to process all that she'd heard. "This is good, you admitting these feelings. Have you ever talked to her about them?"

Booth scoffed, thinking the notion ridiculous. "Of course not! It would freak her out and destroy the friendship that we've built."

Doc paused once again, contemplating what she wanted to ask next. "How deep is your attraction to her?"

Booth gave her a strange look. "How do you mean?"

Doc shrugged. "Well, is it an emotional attraction, a physical attraction…"

Booth's face reddened once again. "Well, um, gee, wow… I guess that it's a little of both."

Doc raised her eyebrows. "All right. I think that we should more deeply study this attraction."

"How so?"

"Well, for instance, do you fantasize about this Dr. Brennan?"

Booth laughed and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "I don't… wow…" He took a deep breath and regained his composure. "I don't think that we need to discuss that."

Doc smiled at the agent. "Agent Booth, it's a simple question. Yes or no?"

Booth looked away from the woman as far as his neck would allow him. His answer was barely above a whisper, and Doc almost missed it. "Fine. Yes, I do."

Doc's grin spread from ear to ear. "I'm not surprised. It's very evident that you care for this woman." Booth blew out a long breath as the doctor spoke. "Why don't you explain to me what one of these fantasies is like?"

Booth whipped his head back to face Doc, eyes wide. "Why do I need to do that?"

Doc laced her fingers once again and spoke over them to her patient. "It will help us to understand to the fullest extent your attraction to this woman."

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable discussing this."

Doc shrugged. "All right, but I can't help you if I don't fully understand your problem."

She slowly began packing away the papers she'd spread across her lap. Booth bit his lip and contemplated his options. After all, he did want to figure this out. "Okay, okay. As long as it doesn't leave this room."

Doc stopped what she was doing and turned her attention back to Booth. "Doctor-patient confidentiality prohibits that, so feel free to say whatever you want. Close your eyes, make yourself comfortable, whatever you need."

Booth sighed as he laid further back on the couch and warily closed his eyes. "Okay. Well, I do have one that is relatively new, but I can't seem to get it out of my head."

"Let's hear it." Doc lowered her voice, not wanting to break his train of thought.

"Um, at Halloween everyone dressed up in costumes for the Jeffersonian Halloween Ball. I was waiting outside Bones's office while she was getting into her costume. We were discussing our latest case when she came out into the hallway, and I stopped talking mid sentence. She looked, well, _wonderful_. After all, she was Wonder Woman." Doc softly chuckled at the pun and waited for him to continue.

"God, that costume looked gorgeous on her. She totally took my breath away, and I have to admit, I was having some pretty unprofessional thoughts for the rest of that night."

"Why don't you tell me what you wanted to do?"

Booth sighed deeply with a slight smile on his face, his eyes still closed. "I wanted to pull her back into her office and lock the door. Just me and her, alone together in her office, and you can pretty much guess what would come next."

"I think it would be easier to show me." He heard a suggestive whisper right next to his ear as he opened his eyes. Doc's face was dangerously close to his, and his lips twitched into a big charm smile. "I agree." He captured her lips with his as he ran her hands through her hair, and her fingertips frantically unbuttoned his shirt.

When they pulled back for air, they gazed into each other's eyes and smiled the widest they'd ever smiled. Booth smirked at his partner. "So, what do you think of role playing Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan smiled back at him. "I think I'd have to say that I enjoy it very much, and I'm looking forward to more of it in the future." She stood up and slowly walked towards her bedroom, beckoning for her partner to follow her. Booth jumped up from the couch and quickly followed her as they entered the room and shut the door behind them.

**-End-**


End file.
